


Shadow of the Ghost

by KyojiroKagenuma



Category: Ghost of Tsushima (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Betrayal, Comrades in Arms, Conspiracy, Friendship, Gen, Redemption, Trust, War, life and death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25816573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyojiroKagenuma/pseuds/KyojiroKagenuma
Summary: "The Khan put a bounty on the ghost. Anyone can claim it."Ryuzo has a plan, but it's risky. Insane, even. However, it may be the only way to rid the Mongols from Tsushima's shores. He will be branded a traitor, cursed as a coward. His crimes may never be forgiven, even in victory. Only Jin and a selected few would know his true nature. A spy, sent to gain the Khan's trust. AU.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Shadow of the Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Inspired by Ryuzo's desperate plea before his and Jin's final duel.
> 
> "Tell the people I was your spy. Sent to gain the Khan's trust. They'll believe the Ghost."

_"The Khan put a bounty on the ghost. Anyone can claim it."_

Jin looked at his friend like he was speaking another language.

". . . You wouldn't," said Jin, disbelieving. He took a cautious step back, his whole body growing numb as Ryuzo finally lifted his head to look Jin in the eye.

They stood there, each locked in the other's gaze. Neither said a word.

"Of course I wouldn't," Ryuzo said at last, rising to his feet. "But the Khan doesn't know that. He thinks I'm betraying you."

Jin wasn't sure whether to feel relieved or not. His dread quickly turned to suspicion. "And why would he think that?"

"Because that's what I've led him to believe. That's what I told him," said Ryuzo, taking a few steps toward his oldest friend. "Jin, we've got an opportunity here."

"What are you talking about, Ryuzo?" Jin demanded, his hand on his sword's hilt. "Speak quickly."

Ryuzo took a deep breath, taking a moment to determine how he would explain this insane scheme.

"Yesterday, I received a message from the Khan himself, offering a one-time deal. Food, payment, and protection for me and my men, if I turned against the people of Tsushima," Ryuzo elaborated, pausing a moment before delivering his last bit of information. Part of him still couldn't believe his own actions. "I accepted."

"You _what?"_

"I told you, we have an opportunity here."

Jin drew his blade in a flash of anger, his mind jumping to rash conclusions. "If you think, even for a moment, that I would betray my people—."

"No, that's not what I meant," Ryuzo said, raising his hands upwards, away from his blade, to show he was no threat. "It was a lie. I would never betray our people."

Jin tilted his head a bit in curiosity, not lowering his weapon. "Then what are you getting at?"

"I can close to him, Jin. I can be your spy. Your man on the inside. An informant, sent by the Ghost, to gain the enemy's trust. Then, when the moment is right, I stab the Khan in the back, hopefully more than just metaphorically."

Jin gaped at his friend, shaking his head in swift denial. "That's an insane idea, Ryuzo."

"Maybe," Ryuzo conceded with a slight nod, drawing closer to Jin. "But we live in an insane world, Jin. A week ago, would you have even have considered cutting your enemy's throat in the dark? Or allying yourselves with thieves and bandits? No," Ryuzo continued, stepping within spitting distance of his trusted ally.

He gently placed his hand on Jin's, carefully lowering his blade. He captured the samurai's attention, forcing him to listen to his proposal. "A week ago, those things were insane. Now? Now they are necessary. This . . . is necessary."

But Jin still wasn't fully convinced.

"My uncle would never—."

"Your uncle is inflexible. He wouldn't approve of any of this. You'll be lucky if he doesn't strike you down on the spot as soon as you free him, for your countless, untold offenses to his code of honor."

"You're being dramatic," Jin said, looking away.

"Sure, but I'm not wrong either. Once he's free, do you really think he'll even consider using your tactics? Well?" Ryuzo asked.

Jin shuddered a bit, then sighed in defeat. He turned to look Ryuzo in the eye once more. "No, he'll go right back to the ways that got us here in the first place."

"Exactly!" said Ryuzo, placing a hand on Jin's shoulder. "We can't win this war with honor, Jin. We have to fight like they do. Let me do this, Jin. Let me be your spy."

Jin mulled it over, trying to think of a strong argument to counter his friend's logic, but no such thing came. He didn't like it, not one thing about it, but neither did he enjoy employing the tactics of a cutthroat. Ryuzo sensed from Jin's far away, unfocused stare, that he was closing to convincing him.

"Jin, Jin look at me," said Ryuzo, and Jin did so. "I swear, if I thought there was another way, I wouldn't be suggesting this. But this is the only way. Otherwise? We will lose. We'll be slaughtered, or worse, enslaved. Do you want that? To lose everything? For the sake of 'honor?'"

Jin breathed inhaled sharply, shutting his eyes tight as can be. Then, he exhaled slowly, a desperate effort to calm his nerves. Going into battle had never made him feel this uneasy, but an idea as insane as this one? He could hardly keep himself from shaking.

"Will any of your men know about this?"

The question marked his reluctant agreement. Ryuzo sighed a bit himself in relief. His persuasion had been a success. "Just a few, only the ones I trust with my life. The rest, they'll think you'll really the enemy. They'll try to kill you, and you'll have to kill them," Ryuzo stated, almost unable to believe the words were leaving his mouth.

"And you're fine with that?" Jin asked him in earnest, his voice clearly strained.

Now it was Ryuzo's turn to look away. He gazed upwards, staring into the luminescent moon. He pondered the question for a bit, asking himself if this was truly what he wanted. The could be no second thoughts.

"It's what must be done,' he said suddenly, earning a visible cringe from Sakai. Ryuzo's voice swift and strong, showing no weakness in his words. "This is the only way we win, Jin Sakai. We all must make sacrifices. The Mongols cannot win."

"No, they can't," Jin agreed.

"So, it's settled then. Tell only who you trust. Lady Masako, Ishikawa, maybe, but definitely not Yuna."

"Why Yuna, especially?"

"I don't trust her," Ryuzo spoke honestly, words that clearly hurt his friend. "She's a thief, and a desperate one at that."

"And you are a mercenary. Who are you to judge?"

"Yes, I'm just like her. So I know what she's capable of, and I know not to trust her. She wants one thing above all others, a way out. An escape. If the Khan offers that to her, you really believe she'll think twice about stabbing you in the back?"

Jin looked conflicted, averting his gaze. He didn't want to believe Yuna could betray him, but Ryuzo kept hounding him.

"Jin, she hardly knows you. You're nothing to her."

"Enough!" Jin spoke harshly, silencing Ryuzo in an instant. "I will decide who to inform, not you."

For several seconds, Ryuzo matched Jin's glare. However, in the interest of progress, he relented. "Fine, I just hope you know what you're doing."

"Those are my words to you," Jin said back. "Ryuzo, you'll be branded a traitor. A disgrace. Are you sure about this?"

". . . No," said Ryuzo.

It was the honest answer, but not the one Jin wanted.

"But it's the only choice we've got. When we win, we'll tell everyone the truth. They'll believe the Ghost."

"I don't share your confidence about that, but I hope you're right. My uncle would be very unforgiving."

Ryuzo shrugged. "I'll tell him it was all your idea. That way, you'll get executed, not me," said the ronin in jest.

That earned a small grin from Jin. "That's not funny."

"Then why are you smiling?" Ryuzo asked back, giving him a slight push.

They shared a brief, but much needed laugh. For a short moment, they were not two comrades at war, but two friends enjoying a foolish joke. Soon, however, they remembered where they were, and what was at stake. Solemn silence filled the air once more.

"There's one more thing," Ryuzo claimed, taking a step backwards. "The Khan thinks I came here to kill you. If I return without your head, or unscathed, he'll get suspicious. Obviously, the first one's out of the question, so . . . you'll have to wound me."

"What? Wound yourself," Jin said, not willing at all to do such a thing.

"No, too risky. He's smart, he might be able to tell. It has to be real, Jin. It has to be you."

"Ryuzo . . . damn you. Fine," Jin said with reluctance, drawing his blade.

The ronin took a breath, preparing himself for the blow. Jin bit his lip, readying himself as well. The last thing he wanted to do was kill Ryuzo by mistake.

"Stay perfectly still," Jin warned, anxiously biting his lip.

"You know, I can't remember the last time I saw you nervous." Ryuzo chuckled a bit.

"Shut up, you damned fool."

"Just don't miss. Otherwise I'll die of laughter."

Ryuzo stood in place, arms wide open. Jin still couldn't believe he had agreed to this absurd scheme, but he wasn't about to hesitate. That was one of the first rules of a warrior, after all.

Never hesitate.

Jin struck swiftly. A restrained cry of pain followed.

The plot had begun. There was no going back now. 


End file.
